gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Deluxo mk2
The Deluxo mk1 can be modified in a Weaponized Vehicle Workshop with weaponry consisting of machine guns with unlimited ammo and rocket launchers with a capacity of 30 rockets (not indicated on UI) with superior homing accuracy over standard homing missiles, similar to the Ruiner 2000 and the Vigilante. Combining the flight mode with the offensive capabilities, the Deluxo can be a great contender against weaponized vehicles with less maneuverability, but may not be the best at taking out more nimble weaponized aircraft or even an Oppressor. the deluxo mk2 has 'Two standard machine guns that have moderate firepower against enemies and unarmored vehicles. These are in a fixed position and therefore, aiming is a bit difficult or explosive machine guns. the deluxo mk2 has 10 chaff, 20 flares and infinite smoke also has 100 superior homing missiles for air, ground and hover mode and 90 torpedoes for watercraft mode and submarine mode, power hop also rocket boost & stealth mode. the deluxo mk2 can take out the oppressor mk2 that has 20 never miss homing rockets . it can destroy the hydra, lazer. it can also take 10 hits from the orbital cannon, 4 homing/rpg before getting blowin up with the 5 rpg/homing missile and it takes 200 rounds from the minigun. ' ☀The Mounted Rocket is the vehicle variation of the Rocket Launcher, with a high damage and average fire rate. The missiles seen on these vehicles are all radar guided, though it is possible to switch between radar guided and unguided missiles (notice that firing a radar guided missile without locking onto any target will fire an unguided rocket). the deluxo mk2 can lock-on to 1 target at a time. it also has proximity mines. In submarine mode, the machine guns are disabled under water (so are unusable unless the car is leaping out at the surface) and uses torpedoes located on the outermost sides of the pod (but retaining the RPG rocket model). Torpedoes will break the surface and be able to hit targets on land or low-flying aircraft The Oppressor Mk II features similar weaponized modifications as the original Oppressor, with the option for either front machine guns or missiles. There is also an option for explosive machine guns with a slow fire-rate and a relatively short range which may make players an easy target when attacking, while the missiles are slightly superior to the Deluxo and have better range but lower capacity (20 versus Deluxo's 30). * * The missile launcher upgrade adds two missile launchers mounted in the grille and two in the lower bumper, which behave like those of the Ruiner 2000. The missiles have great damage and range, but limited ammo (20) and do not lock on to vehicles. The missiles are also launched slightly upwards, so targets that are far enough may not be able to be hit. It is, however, rather easy to accidentally fire a missile directly into the ground in-front of the car after slamming the brakes, or while going uphill, and doing this will destroy the car instantly. Care must be taken to not commit a rather expensive suicide by point blanking oneself with a missile. * The vehicle has the option for installing Proximity Mines, which behave the same as any remote explosive and are operated by the driver. These mines are a bit stronger than their hand-held counterparts and are also limited to five active mines. Caution should be taken when using it, as it can potentially damage or destroy the vehicle. * * ** **** *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q3SCQCdOA7E https://gta.fandom.com/wiki/Vigilante_(car) https://gta.fandom.com/wiki/Ruiner_2000 https://gta.fandom.com/wiki/Weaponized_Tampa https://gta.fandom.com/wiki/Scramjet https://gta.fandom.com/wiki/Deluxo https://gta.fandom.com/wiki/Vehicle_Features/Mounted_Weapons https://gta.fandom.com/wiki/Stromberg_(car) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-9zbZiaYVbY https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p4vxZAuF2Bo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q2O9QWNYjK8 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6WKurYfDNWc https://hotwheels.fandom.com/wiki/%2781_DeLorean_DMC-12 https://hotwheels.fandom.com/wiki/Back_to_the_Future_Time_Machine https://hotwheels.fandom.com/wiki/Time_Machine_Mr._Fusion https://hotwheels.fandom.com/wiki/Back_to_the_Future_-_1955 https://hotwheels.fandom.com/wiki/Back_to_the_Future_Time_Machine_-_Hover_Mode https://hotwheels.fandom.com/wiki/DeLorean_Time_Machine https://hotwheels.fandom.com/wiki/Category:DeLorean_Cars https://hotwheels.fandom.com/wiki/Turismo http://www.gleisplanweb.eu/liste-e.php * Deluxo & mk2 (optional) * Oppressor (Missile option) * Oppressor Mk II (Missile option) * Ruiner 2000 * Scramjet * Stromberg * Vigilante (optional) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xO9Yb2y9q1c __FORCETOC__ __STATICREDIRECT__ # Category:DLC Category:Vehicles Category:GTA 5 Category:Vehicles in GTA Online